Computer systems may include many elements communicatively coupled to one another via a network. Networking and sharing of elements adds a level of complexity that is not present with a single element that stands alone. Network and system administrators may manage network elements using various software tools, which may include a graphical user interface.
Application code may run on computer systems. One application may have code running on various elements of a computer system. The application itself may be managed by network or system administrators using various software tools.
Malware may attack computer systems. Malware may include spyware, rootkits, password stealers, spam, sources of phishing attacks, sources of denial-of-service-attacks, viruses, loggers, Trojans, adware, or any other digital content that produces malicious activities. Furthermore, an application may be vulnerable to malware or other exploitative attacks.